


Neon Signs

by cosmicCactoos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and lonely, i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicCactoos/pseuds/cosmicCactoos
Summary: Felix couldn't sleep.





	Neon Signs

The night was quiet apart from the occasional passing of a car and the soothing pit-pat of the rain on a windowsill. There was a soft knock at the door of Changbin’s room. Neither Chan nor Changbin making any effort to get out of the warm sheets, the person on the other side of the door slowly creaked it open.

“Hyung?” came a soft whisper from a silhouetted figure by the door. When he didn’t get an answer Felix hesitated, _Should I really wake him up just because I can’t sleep?_ Eventually Felix crept into the room towards Changbin’s bed, trying not to trip over the giant duvet he had wrapped himself in. Seeing his ‘dark concept’ hyung cuddling a munchlax plushie made him snicker quietly. Felix tried again “Hyung?” and lightly shook the other boy’s shoulder. Changbin stirred, but nothing. He decided to give it one more shot “Hyung it’s Felix...”

“Felix?” murmured Changbin groggily.

“Sorry for waking you,” he paused “I just can’t sleep and I though maybe with you-“ Changbin stopped Felix abruptly and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go outside, Chan needs his sleep.” The pair quietly made their way to the door and stepped outside.

“You smart bean I should have brought my blanket.” Changbin looked to go back into the room but Felix motioned towards himself and with a subtle smirk said, “I can share.”

Changbin switched Gyu to his other hand and got under the duvet with Felix. They walked down the hall towards the darkened living room, Changbin humming ‘Insomnia’ under his breath. They sat on the couch together, a respectable distance apart (because no homo right?). Felix looked out the living room window at the neon signs outside and sighed “Sometimes if I close my eyes and concentrate hard enough I can pretend I’m still in Australia.”

Changbin turned to the other boy, taking in the soft curve of his lips and the barely visible freckles that dotted his face. “Do you regret moving here?”

Felix brought his knees to his chest, “Never, but I really do miss my parents. And my friends. I mean of course we can facetime and stuff but it’s not the same ya know?”

“Yeah, believe it or not I miss my parents too, and we live in the same city!”

The two sat there for a few minutes caught up in their own memories listening to the various sounds of a city night. Then Changbin heard soft sniffling and he scooted closer to Felix. He could see the other boy’s face glistening with tears. He wanted to wipe them all away and never see the other cry again. He put one arm around the younger boy and pulled him closer. “Hey, shhh.” he cooed putting Gyu down and stroking Felix’s hair. In turn Felix buried his face into Changbin’s neck to avoid having his hyung see him cry.

“I’m sorry I just-“ he hiccuped.

“No no no, it’s okay.”

He continued to pat Felix’s head and thought back to the pre-debut days. He and Felix would stay up on nights like this and practice Korean just to be able to debut together. Changbin could feel himself begin to tear up, so he pulled Felix on top of himself and rubbed the other boy’s back. He quietly started to sing a familiar tune from his childhood. After a verse Felix mumbled “You have a really nice voice.” Changbin smiled to himself and wrapped the duvet tighter. Soon he felt Felix’s breaths even out so he took one more look out the window, at the neon signs outside, and began to drift off as well. 

 

_I may not be at home, but I feel it when I’m with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my carrd for other links: http://cosmiccactoos.carrd.co


End file.
